Supernaturally Charmed
by jdgray1989
Summary: Three months ago their mother was murdered and now they find out they have an older half sister and that they're witches. A dark force is after the Book of Shadows and a mysterious Angel has been keeping an eye on the three newest witches in the world. The Winchesters are on a mission in Hilltowne, MI where the girls are. Will they all team up, or will the Winchesters destroy them?


_**HELLO EVERYONE! This is going to be a mix of both the original Charmed and the 2018 Charmed. This doesn't take place in any specific time with Sam, Dean and Cass either as it's gonna be a new story. Hopefully you all like it and stick around!**_

* * *

The sky was an eerie shade of gray as thunder rolled within the clouds. Piper Halliwell sat in the center of her bed, legs crossed, as she clutched a picture frame firmly in her hands. She was still mourning the loss of her mother, whom she and her sister found dead just three months ago in their own home. She would never be able to get that sight out of her head. When she and Phoebe had come home that Thursday, the energy felt different. On the porch of their ancient Victorian styled home, they shared a puzzled look before reaching for the door handle in unison. The moment they swung the door open and stepped inside, a small murder of crows has flown straight at them and out the open door.

Phoebe had been the one to close the door after letting out a yelp of terror, but it was Piper who felt the cold air first. She let out a breath and gasped as the steam escaped her lips. It was almost as if they had stepped into the arctic rather than their cozy little foyer. She and Phoebe had shared a new look - a worried look.

"Mom?" Phoebe had called out into the silence. Upstairs, the sound of glass breaking and their mother screaming caused both women to run up the stairs. They checked every room on the way up, she remembered. They didn't see or hear anything after the sound of shattering glass and the only feeling pulsing through Piper's body was the thudding of her heart beating savagely against her chest. They finally reached the attic and threw open the door only to see more crows flying through the broken window. The girls, mortified and already in tears, quickly ran to the window and witnessed the grizzly scene below on the brick walkway in the backyard.

Piper shuddered and sobbed silently, dropping the frame onto her lap and burying her face into her hands. The sight of their mother staring up at them lifeless and in fear as blood pooled around her, would scar her for life. The police said Patty's death was an accident. But their mother would never commit suicide and that still didn't explain the birds.

A small knock came from the door as Phoebe slowly made her way into the room. Piper quickly wiped her face and composed herself as best as she could before turning to her.

"I just need a minute," she said quickly, for fear of her voice cracking all over again. Phoebe nodded and sadly lowered her eyes.

"I know, I just wanted to make sure you were ok. Matt is calling from Sabine's and wants to know if you're going to work. I told him I would ask," Phoebe replied quietly. Piper took a deep breath and threw her head back. She closed her eyes and counted to three before taking another deep breath and wiping any remaining tears from her face. She shook out her hair and finally stood on her feet then nodded slowly.

"I need the distraction. I can't keep crying like this. We still have to move on." She said before moving to her closet. Phoebe fully stepped into the room and sat on the edge of her bed, picking up the phone on the nightstand and bringing it to her ear.

"She'll be in. Ok. Bye, Matt." She set the phone back down and watched as Piper gathered her white double-breasted jacket, black slacks, apron and a set of black undergarments before heading towards the bathroom. She paused at the door and looked over at Phoebe, her eyes large and sad as they watched her older sister. Piper gave her a small reassuring smile; an unspoken "everything will be ok, we've got this" before heading into the hall and towards the shower. Phoebe sighed and looked down at her hands before standing. If her sister could get ready for work, then so could she…. If she had one.

Plastering a large smile on her face, Phoebe marched out of Piper's room and made her way to her room to prepare to job hunt.

Piper tossed her freshly sliced onions into the skillet before raising the heat and grabbing a large bottle of oil. She squirted a generous amount into the pan and took a brief step back as flames and steam sprung into the air above the skillet. She sautéed the onions before looking up towards the door of the restaurant kitchen and seeing a strange man in a brown trench coat staring at her. Confused, she looked down and added a spoonful of diced garlic into the pan before looking up again.

This time, however, the man stood in front of her. Piper let out a yelp and dropped the skillet onto the stove before taking a step back and falling onto the floor. Matt, the head chef of Sabine's, ran over to her as the other kitchen staff helped her to her feet.

"Piper, are you ok? Did you burn yourself? What happened?" He asked quickly and in succession. Piper shook her head slowly as she glanced around the kitchen in fear and confusion. The man was gone. One minute he was there, the next he was just…gone.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. I think…I think I just got something in my eyes or something. I don't know," she replied, still scanning faces in the room before brushing herself off. "I'm fine."

Phoebe walked out of Buckle and sighed heavily. The store manager had told her she was "over-qualified" to work as a cashier. What the hell did that even mean? How was someone "over-qualified" to give someone else change?! She stomped her feet in irritation and turned to glare at the snooty woman behind the counter who was still watching her.

"Over-qualified, my ass!" she yelled on the crowded sidewalk. People around her moved out of her way as she made a face to the manager and turned back to the road. She has tried just about every other store on this street and everyone was telling her the same thing. She was just simply too inexperienced to be hired. She held tightly onto her purse strap and trudged down the street again. Surely someone here would hire a girl, semi-freshly home from New York and with an impressive background in journalism, right?

_Wrong._ Her brain fired back at her. She should have just stayed in New York, she thought to herself as she mindlessly ambled through the throng of people shopping on such a glorious Saturday evening. But if she had stayed, what would have become of her mother and Piper? Phoebe didn't want to think about that. She loved her sister and she knew her sister needed her in such a time. But still, it crept back into her mind like chilling breeze. She hadn't been home for more than a week before she and Piper had come home from the bar. They had just come back from catching up and having much needed sister time when…

She stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and closed her eyes tightly._ No_, she heard her mind hiss, _stop thinking about it_. _Be stronger than this._

When she opened her eyes again, the sidewalk was empty save for one person. A man in a tan trench coat with piercing blue eyes and tussled black hair stood opposite her, his face unreadable. Phoebe took in the scene around her, slightly panicked.

"Where did everyone go?" she asked, her voice shaking and full of fear. "Who are you?"

The man opened his mouth as if to speak and closed it again. His eyes then began to glow a frightening shade of neon blue before he vanished into a flash of light. Phoebe instinctively rose her arms to her face to shield herself and closed her eyes tightly. When she opened her eyes again and lowered her arms, the man was gone and she was surrounded by the busy bustle of people once more. She blinked a few times in complete confusion before looking up at the sign of the club she now stood outside of.

**The Haunt**, it read. She looked around once more, brushing her hallucination off as just that. A product of lack of sleep and too much TV to drown out the sadness, she thought. Yeah, that's all it was. She didn't think about it again as she brushed it off and headed into the club for a possible job.

Sitting in the car outside of an old Victorian manor, Prue waited impatiently, a letter and photo grasped tightly in her hand. She looked up at the maroon exterior in awe. Could this be the place? The place from her dreams? She sighed and looked down at the photo of herself and the woman who claimed to be her mother. The letter was addressed to her from a woman she had never known in her life. In the letter, the woman stated she was gone from this earth and she had nothing but regret for failing to be in the life of her oldest child.

That was what struck the hardest string in her already fragile heart. Oldest, she thought. The letter went on to babble about witchcraft, someone named Rowena and her two younger sisters. Piper was 29 and a sous chef at a restaurant in town, and Phoebe was 25 and a journalist from New York. Her mother wrote that the sisters needed to be with each other now more than ever. Something about the apocalypse, the letter said. But all Prue wanted was to meet her sisters.

Ever since she could remember, she and her father were alone. He never married, never dated, he never even just went out for a drink. He was a protective and wonderful man her whole life until cancer had stolen him from her two years ago. Now, at 30, Prue had relocated to Hilltowne, Michigan to meet the only family she had left. She took a deep, shaky breath.

_Just breathe_, she told herself. _It's gonna be fine._

She steadied her shaking hands, looked up in the rearview mirror to fix her hair, and gasped. Staring back at her was a set of cold blue eyes. She turned quickly in her seat and let out a breath. There was no one there. She turned on the overhead light and scanned the entirety of the back seat before shutting the light off again. Weird, she thought. She really needed to sleep. She'd been awake for almost twenty-seven hours driving from LA for Michigan.

The sound of female voices caused her to turn once more. Walking under a nearby streetlight, she saw two women with brown hair and soft pale skin that…

"Oh, my god…" Prue breathed, "they look just like me."

Prue made sure the letter and the photo were still firmly grasped in her hands before she fumbled for the door and climbed out of her car. The girls had just made it to the front door when Prue ran up the walkway and called out, "Wait!"=

Phoebe and Piper turned in unison. "Can we help you?" the younger of the two asked.

_Phoebe_, her brain whispered excitedly. Piper eyed her suspiciously as Prue held the paper and photo up for them to see in the unlit porch before shaking her head at the realization and putting it down again. "My Name is Prue, Prue Vaughn. I think," she froze for a moment before composing herself, "I think we're sisters."


End file.
